


Not All Heroes Wear a Mask

by CWMaddy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But not heavy on it so even if you don't ship them you could still read this, Day 2 of Westhallen world week, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Polyamory, Season 1- Centric, Westhallen world week, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more meta-humans in Central City than Team Flash thought, and some of them are even closer than anyone imagined.</p><p>My contribution to Westhallen World Week Day 2: Superpowers AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Heroes Wear a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing takes place throughout season one of The Flash, and alternates between POV's. However, all POV's are in third person. In this, Eddie never intends on proposing to Iris, because polygamous marriage AKA Bigamy is illegal, at least in the United States.

**Iris:** Ever since Iris was a little girl, her father had been teaching her how to fight, how to defend herself. By the time she was ten, she knew how to take down a person with only two punches, and by the time she was fifteen she had been to more self defense classes than she could count. She wasn't weak, and she wasn't a damsel in distress. And when the particle accelerator blew, those facts increased ten-fold.

Suddenly, everything she came in contact with was touch-sensitive. If she shut off her alarm clock too forcefully, it smashed beneath her hand. If she swung a door too harshly, the entire thing would rip off of its hinges. Iris wasn't sure what was going on, and she was afraid of what she could do. She was scared that she would hurt her family and friends; her boyfriends: Barry and Eddie. 

She kept her new abilities a secret for the better half of a year, and was sure to be careful with how much physical effort she put into simple tasks like opening a jar of peanut butter. Super strength wasn't always easy to hide, though. Sometimes, she would hug Barry so hard after he returned safely from fighting a meta-human that his joints would pop under her grip. And other times, she would collapse onto the bed after a long workday with such vehement exhaustion that a few springs from the mattress would come loose. 

Despite her slips here and there, Iris was always able to keep her powers a secret from everyone. It all unraveled, though, when the Reverse Flash tried to kidnap Eddie.

 

 **Eddie:** Eddie was a good detective. He wasn't reckless the way people of his profession were portrayed in the movies. Injuries while on the job were rare, and even when he did get hurt, they weren't very serious and they healed up in no longer a time than a week. But after the particle accelerator explosion, his injuries (however rare they occurred) began healing much faster. 

He first noticed it when he cut his neck one morning while shaving. The cut wasn't deep, but it still bled a small amount. Which was normal, nothing was odd about that. But when he wiped off the small spot of blood, there was no cut. It was just smooth skin. Eddie would admit it, the whole thing freaked him out a bit. But he didn't have to tell anyone that that was the reason why he always had a little stubble on his face from then on. 

It happened more often after that. Bruises on his knuckles from using the punching bag healed up within the hour; scrapes from tackling a criminal on the run disappeared without a trace in minutes. Eddie knew that he had some sort of healing ability, but it didn't fully click with him until the night Joe pushed him out of the way of Tony Woodward's stolen vehicle. 

When Joe threw Eddie as well as himself onto the ground and out of the line of harm that Tony's car was sure to inflict, Eddie landed very awkwardly on his hand. He felt more than heard the snap, and there was too much noise going on around him for anyone to notice his wrist breaking. The pain was near unbearable, but Eddie wasn't sure if this was the time to make a scene. He settled on just not using his left hand for the time being, he would investigate the injury later, but he didn't have to wait long. By the time Eddie and Joe were driving back to the precinct, his wrist was fine— if not a bit sore. He goes home that night, and decides that he'll tell Iris and Barry about it while at Jitters tomorrow. 

The next day at Jitters, after Eddie told his boyfriend and girlfriend that he had a regenerative healing factor, Barry decided to come clean on his own secret. He was the red blur that the city, and Iris, had been speaking so much about. Eddie was surprised, to say the least, and Iris was ecstatic. That whole day, in between work and fighting crime as a super fast meta-human (that's what Barry called them, at least) the three of them were debating on what Barry's superhero name should be. Eventually, they all came to an agreement that the name would be The Flash. 

Eddie, and most likely Barry as well, was under the impression that Iris was the one in their three-way relationship that didn't have powers. She didn't come forth with any abilities that she might've come across when Eddie and Barry had admitted theirs', so it was left for them to simply assume that she had none. This theory was proven wrong, though, when the Reverse Flash decided that he was going to kidnap Eddie. 

It was his and and Iris's six month anniversary of being together. Barry hadn't been in the picture until a few weeks after he woke up from the coma, so the anniversary for all three of them was still a little while away. They were on a bridge that overlooked the city, the beautiful lights of Central City twinkling in the distance. It was peaceful and romantic, but that was ruined when Eddie got pushed backwards by a sudden and immensely forceful wind. 

Eddie hit his head on the railing of the bridge, the world quickly tilting on its axis and disorienting him. Before he could register anything, the Reverse Flash was there; standing over him menacingly. But it didn't remain that way for long.

 

 **Barry:** Barry ran as fast as he was able, trying to get to Iris and Eddie before Wells. He was going to do all in his power to make sure that their anniversary wasn't ruined, to make sure that neither his boyfriend nor girlfriend were injured or killed. Wells could hurt him all he wanted, but not his friends or family. _Never_ his friends or family. 

But like always when it came to the Reverse Flash, Barry was just a hair too slow. Wells was already standing over his boyfriend, like he had already won. Barry thought he had, too, but then Iris was there. She ran up behind Wells (who seemed to have his let guard down) and pushed him with all of her might. That might was more than Barry thought she had, for Wells practically flew across the bridge from the force of Iris's push. 

Barry ran up to Eddie, making sure he was okay, and Eddie smiled at him as if nothing was wrong. Barry wiped the blood from Eddie's forehead, then kissed him lovingly for a short moment. They then both watched in awe as Iris stalked over to a weakened Wells, and picked him up by the collar of his suit as if he was as light as a piece of cardboard. They both grinned from ear to ear as she growled to Wells, "You don't. Touch. My boyfriends. Ever." and then knocked him unconscious with a nasty right hook. 

 

 **Iris:** Iris grabbed the Reverse Flash by one of his ankles, and effortlessly dragged him towards both Barry and Eddie on the other side of the bridge. She looked at them; their shocked expressions and wide eyes. They didn't look badly injured, which was relieving. The cut on Eddie's forehead from hitting the railing was already almost healed. 

Before they could ask any questions, and she knew that they had a lot, she spoke. "What do you say we talk about this at home? Preferably after this bastard is locked up?" 

They both nodded at her, and seemingly came to their senses at the same time. Iris hauled up an unconscious Wells into her arms, and handed him to Barry who draped the villain speedster over his shoulder. He disappeared in a blur of yellow lightning, headed to S.T.A.R. Labs. Eddie stood next to her, hand extended and smile on his face. 

"Shall we meet him there together, Miss West?" He asked formally, making Iris laugh. 

She took his hand with a loving smile of her own, and replied: "We shall, Mr. Thawne." 

They walked off of the bridge, heading hand and hand to Eddie's car. Although their anniversary date was cut short, it wasn't a complete disaster. After all, they were still together.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: I know some of you may be thinking, "If Eddie has super healing, what happened when Clock King shot him in episode 7?" Well, I didn't feel like writing that part, so let's pretend that he healed but pretended not to in order to keep face and then wasn't really on pain medication when in the hospital. Basically, for episode 7, Eddie was a lying liar who lies.
> 
> Also, at the time that Eddie and Iris were on that bridge, it wasn't exactly 6 months that they had been dating. However, I don't know how time works in The Flash Universe, because weeks and days pass by faster there. For example, between the course of two episodes, several weeks pass by in their world. So I based the anniversary date off of when the Pilot episode aired (October) and when episode 20 "The Trap" aired (April). This is about 6 months.


End file.
